I'm Not Crazy
by m.t.dog
Summary: I don’t think he’s sexy, I don’t think that he’s hot, I don’t think that he’s perfect, I don’t, I don’t, I DON’T!Ah, I suppose you’re wondering what I’m talking about, huh? Hey, don’t you look at me like that! I’m not insane, I swear I’m not! Elricest!


Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, though I wish with all of my heart that it was.

_A/N: Well, I hope that you all enjoy reading this as much as I liked writing it, I had a lot of fun! Really, there's not much to be said…it's Elricest, so please don't read if you don't like…oh, and it's rated T for Ed's mouth, and some sexual references…but really, that's it! Please enjoy! _

_I don't think he's sexy,_

_I don't think that he's hot,_

_I don't think that he's perfect,_

_I don't, I don't, I DON'T!_

Ah, I suppose you're wondering what I'm talking about, huh? Hey, don't you look at me like that! I'm not insane, I swear I'm not! I'm just going through a bit of a….crisis if you will.

See, lately I've been having these really disgusting urges to ravish my beloved little brother. Oh, and then there's those really annoying dreams that have me waking up frustrated and blushing when Al leans in close to ask why I'm all sweaty, and if it was a nightmare, because I was moaning awful loud.

Ah, so now you see what I'm talking about. See, I told you I wasn't crazy! I'm just telling myself, in a completely non-insane person kind of way, that I'm absolutely, in no way, attracted to my little brother!

I mean, just because he's smart, and funny, and has the softest, nicest voice I've ever heard, one that just makes people want to open up and expose their deepest, darkest secrets to him doesn't mean that I love him in a platonic way! And then, of course, his newly formed body isn't bad to look at either _(not like I'm looking, mind you, it's just something that I've heard from…people…). _He has soft, doe grey eyes that seem to shine with an inner light. His hair is soft, and sometimes, when we're in bed, _(yes, we sleep in the same bed, but I'm not attracted to Al remember? So there's nothing wrong with that!) _and he's asleep, indecently thick eye lashes fluttering, I reach over and bury my hands in it, reveling in it's silky-ness. When he's awake, his lithe, thin body is hidden behind large shirts and baggy pants that make him appear cute rather then sloppy. He's perfect in every way, shape, and form, and if I wasn't such a _completely and non-disgusting_ brother, I'd be ravishing those full, pink lips every day of every week.

Hey, don't look at me like that! It's my job as a scientist to observe things, and that's all I'm doing….observing! I can't help it that the subject of my observation happens to be amazingly hot and sexy and perfect in every way.

…Well shit. Okay, so maybe I like my brother a little more then normal, so what! Don't smirk at me like that! It's just a little crush, nothing more! It'll blow over in just a few days, and then, I'll be able to sleep without Al's sweet face appearing in my dreams, and making my body react in ways that, while not unpleasant, are certainly a pain to take care of without Al noticing.

Oh, hey, there he is! I guess his meeting with the bastard Colonel is over. I wonder what he wanted Al for anyways…Al's not even in the military! _(And luckily too, because otherwise I'd have to fuss over him all the time like a mother and that wouldn't be good for my manly pride, not at all…)_ And look at how Mustang is smirking over at me, while Al is blushing heavily behind him, trying to hide. Mustang must have said something embarrassing to him… I swear, if he's bothered Al, Hawkeye won't be able to bother him about his work tomorrow, because he'll be in the hospital!!

…Hey, so I have a problem with my temper! I thought everyone knew that by now, so don't gap at me like that, it's giving me the creeps.

Havoc's talking to me, I think, but I'm to busy glaring suspiciously at Mustang to care. I watch as that bastard has the gall to bend down and whisper something obviously embarrassing into Al's ear, judging by the way his face flames up even more then it is now, and then pushed him gently in my direction, Mustang's eyes connected with mine the whole time, silently mocking me.

I growl low in my throat, making several people stare at me funny, but honestly, I've been coming to headquarters since I was twelve, you'd think they'd be used to me by now.

"Um…hi Brother!" Al is standing in front of me, pink still staining his face, and making him look even cuter. I could feel certain parts of my anatomy harden just by looking at him, and I take a moment to curse being a guy, and for having such an adorable little brother.

"Hey Al…how was your meeting with the bastard?" Al squeaked, and I do a little mental victory dance for having the correct suspicions about the meeting.

"Oh…the meeting…it was great…hey, come on, let's go home so we're out of everyone's way." Al says it so fast that it takes my entire Alphonse translator™ skill to process what he just said, and by the time I've gotten it figured out, he's grabbed my arm, and dragged me down the hall to our current home.

Yes, we're currently living in the military barracks here in Central, and while I know they're not exactly the best place for Al or me to live, this is only a short stay so it's fine! Stop glaring at me, I'm not a bad brother, Al even said it was okay! Sheesh, the way you all behave, it's as if you're his big brother, and not me.

Al leads me inside our small living room, complete with one window and a small, old couch that has some very suspicious looking stains on it, his hand still on my arm, and once again, that annoying part of my anatomy that I mentioned earlier jumps, and makes me purse my lips together to suppress a moan. Really, who knew one's body could be so responsive once one lets go of denial…

"Uh…Brother? Are you okay? You've been spacing out for a while now," Al questioned, tilting his head to one side, managing to somehow look both seductive, and unbearably cute, and suddenly, I found myself leaping towards him, with I'm sure what looked like a feral grin plastered to my face.

I'm sorry, but I've never had very good control on anything, whether it be my temper, or my patience, and I guess that last look just sent me over the edge.

I grab his head on both sides, and after staring intently into his oh-so-lovely eyes for a moment, I smash my lips against his, using teeth and tongue to force my way into his sweet, almost sugary tasting mouth, and my whole body tingles at the taste. For a second he struggles, as would any normal person who was currently being kissed by their older brother, and then, he relaxes, wrapping his arms around me tightly, and I feel him smirk _(did Al really just smirk? Mustang must be rubbing off on him…) _as I shudder against him.

After a few more minutes of heated kissing, in which my brain had melted into pure mush, and my knees had decided that they could no longer support my weight, I reluctantly pulled away, staring into grey eyes half lidded with lust, eyes that made me want to just continue where we stopped until we were both naked, and sweaty, and transported into a world where there was only pleasure.

Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking, and I'm not a pervert, I swear! I just happen to have a really attractive younger brother…it would happen to anyone whose sibling was as amazing as Al!

"Al…are you okay with this? I mean, it's not exactly normal…" I trail off, seeing Al shake his head, and quirk his lips in a way that reminds me that Mustang has been rubbing off on Al entirely to much.

"Brother, do you really think that I would let you kiss me if I didn't want to kiss you too? I mean, I am stronger then you, I could easily have stopped you…" This time, he leaves his sentence hanging as I flail about, sputtering that no, he is not stronger then me, thank you very much! I just don't want to hurt him that's all! Yeah, that's it; I don't want to hurt him, so I take it easy when I fight him.

"Besides," he continued after I had finished my tirade, "Mustang told me today that you were in denial, and that if you didn't do anything soon, I was to do something, because he was tired of all the…sexual tension that he says is between us. He says that it makes it hard for him to concentrate." Here, Al's face once again heats up, and I'm distracted from my thoughts of pounding Mustang into the ground by how sexy my baby brother is. Really, one day, that look is going kill me, but today, all it did was chase any other thought from my head except for how utterly kissable Al's lips look.

So, I finally listened to that voice that told me to just ravish Al senseless, the one that I've been ignoring ever since those dreams started, you know, the ones that I mentioned earlier. I leaned in, and once more brushed my lips against his, feeling fire race up and down my body at the contact. I felt his hands bury themselves in my hair, and I let out a soft moan at the sensation, silently thanking those dreams that, while they had been so bothersome when they had happened, now were a blessing in disguise for bringing Al and I together at last.

And you know what? Even though I'm sure to get crap from Mustang about this tomorrow, and society said that this was wrong _(not that I give a shit about what they think…)_ I was totally and completely in love with my little brother, and everything was perfect.

_A/N: Wow, that was, in my opinion, really good. One of my better works, that's for sure! Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed it, and please review, they keep me writing! Later, and thanks again for reading!_


End file.
